Cellphone
by Candybook
Summary: He was holding that thing rather protectively. "Gokudera-kun, you're acting strange today." 8059 Yamamoto/Gokudera


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! **

**Summary:** He was holding that cellphone rather protectively. "Gokudera-kun, you're acting strange today".

**Pairing:** 8059

* * *

Click.

Click, click.

YT02423 or YT0325325?

The latter seemed to be higher in quality.

"Gokudera-kun?"

On the other hand, the one on the left clearly contained more pixels.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Then again, the second one had a unique shine on it that the first didn't. The colors were brighter too.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Oh, to hell with it. Duplicates or no duplicates, he'll just have to keep them both.

"Gokudera-kun! Are you listening?"

The silver haired boy jumped at the sound of his boss' exasperated voice.

"Y-Yes, Tenth?" he stuttered. Looking around, Gokudera realized that they were the only ones left in the classroom. "W-Where's everyone?"

Tsuna sighed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Classes are over."

"Oh." Gokudera gave a sheepish smile. "My apologies, Tenth, I wasn't paying attention."

Tsuna shot him a curious look. "You've been distracted all day. Is something wrong?" The shorter boy's eyes watched his right hand man suspiciously and eventually landed on the object grasped in his hand. "Is that . . .?"

When the storm guardian caught his boss staring, he reflexively closed his palms over his property. "T-This? I-It's just my new cellphone!"

"New cellphone?"

"Y-yeah! I brought it the other day. My old one wasn't working anymore so I got myself another!"

"So that was what was distracting you?"

"Hmmm, yeah! That's exactly it."

"It looks like the new model I saw on TV," Tsuna remarked, leaning closer.

"It d-does?" The dynamites expert couldn't help but move back, distancing the phone along with him.

"Can I have a look?"

"Huh?"

"Your new cellphone."

"N-NO!"

Tsuna recoiled and Gokudera realized he had sounded harsher than he intended.

"I-I mean, the battery ran out so . . . it's not working at the moment. You wouldn't want to use a dead phone, right Tenth?"

Distrust remained evident on Tsuna's face but he accepted Gokudera's explanation nonetheless.

"All right. But you're really acting strange today, Gokudera-kun."

"A-Am I?"

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Tenth." The dynamites technician bowed low as he bid his superior farewell.

"Right, you too, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied, offering a lighthearted hand wave. "And you should consider recharging your phone tonight."

"I will! Thank-you for your advice, Tenth!"

Gokudera watched Tsuna depart in the opposite direction and disappear down the road. When it became apparent that the Tenth was no longer anywhere in sight, he released the breath he had been holding and whipped out his cellphone.

He really had to change the screen background as soon as possible. What just happened was simply too close for comfort.

It wasn't his fault that he got too excited upon receiving this new model that he decided to experimentally post one of those photos as his wallpaper.

Flipping open the communication gadget, he saw that the pictures he had previously been examining in the classroom were still on display. He quickly closed them, along with the 'YT # 15' folder.

He hated to lie to the Tenth, but he would never for as long as he lived admit his obsession with a certain baseball idiot. If anyone found out that he had over nine hundred photos of _the_ Yamamoto Takeshi saved on his cellphone, he would not be able to continue living with his head held high.

Damnit, he wasn't a stalker if any invisible spiritual forces were watching. He just had . . . his way of dealing with things. And what was wrong with taking some pictures anyway? Anyone in their right mind would also do it if they were trapped in the same situation.

But really, it was becoming quite a dangerous mission—to continuously obtain these priceless treasures. During each operation, he had to worry about the right lightings, the angle, and most of all, the possibility of getting caught.

Grumbling, he began browsing through the settings in an attempt to replace his current background with another. One of the tricky things with getting acquainted with newly released electronic devices was that they took a while to get used to. The silver haired boy searched through all his menu options to no avail.

How troublesome.

He needed to see to it that the baseball freak's face was removed immediately.

"Gokudera! I thought you already went home. Fancy meeting you here!"

Stopped.

Oh. Crap.

Speak of the devil.

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows in interest when Gokudera jerked out of his skin for the second time that day. Unfortunately, this was not a very wise thing to do. For in an instant, the mobile phone went flying out of his hands, disturbed by the violent movement. Giving a cry of anguish and horror, he watched it sail fluently through the air to land right at Yamamoto's feet.

Faced down.

Thankfully.

"Ahaha. You have butterfingers sometimes, Gokudera."

"S-Shut-up!" The tinier male willed himself to calm down. He swore, his heart had been in his mouth.

The baseball player glanced down at the fallen object. "Ah! This is the new cellphone they've been advertising lately. I see you've gotten a hold of it."

The brunette began to bend down to retrieve it.

Gokudera promptly screeched in a strangled voice, "D-Don't touch that!"

Yamamoto cocked his head to one side.

"I was just going to pick it up."

"Doesn't matter!! I don't want you touching my stuff with your . . . your baseball hands."

"Ahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed at the last part of his sentence. "You say some funny things, Gokudera. It's fine, isn't it? I'm not going to break it."

"I told you that it—"

The next thing happened too fast. Yamamoto, being the clueless guy he was, failed to understand what 'don't touch my stuff' meant and resolved to do so anyway. In one amazing motion, the silver haired teen flung himself at his dropped phone, arms outstretched. He made a futile effort, sadly, because everyone knew Yamamoto had the better reflexes.

Yamamoto spun the phone back to its right position as he straightened up.

"Maa, maa, don't be so—"

He trailed off when he caught sight of what was visible on the phone.

The rain guardian's amber eyes widened.

And there went that cursed awkward silence.

Gokudera would have loved to have the entire earth crumble and swallow him whole at the moment.

"W-Well . . . this is, why I . . . " Yamamoto scratched behind his neck confusedly. "That _is _my picture you're using as your background, isn't it?"

Busted.

* * *

**A/N: **It happened when I was re-watching episode 20 of KHR, the one where Gokudera was complaining about his cell's batteries dying out and whatnot. I was really curious as to what was so interesting on that phone that he actually decided to leave class to recharge it. xD I mean, seriously! What was on it?! So I let my imagination run wild.

Thanks for reading and any reviews will be much appreciated. ;)


End file.
